


I'm Proud Of You

by Laina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laina/pseuds/Laina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DadRoxy turned JohnRoxy.. thing?? that I wrote a while ago and just didnt have the chance to really look over. </p><p>Thanks so much to Alyssa (deadrobots on tumblr) for editing my awkward sentences and making them a lot less awkward and a lot more awesome.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Proud Of You

You knew Janey's father to be quite the gentleman. Even at the young age of 8, you knew a good man when you saw him.

He was handsome (no icky stubble on  _his_  chin) and kind, and would bake goodies whenever you would visit. He cared about both his children dearly, and always carried an air of maturity about him. He always treated you well. He always treated you like part of the family and smiled whenever you came over with Jane. You could say you had a bit of a crush on him. 

Janey always told him to leave you guys alone, but you don't think you would have minded if he was around a little more. 

Sure, going upstairs to Jane's bedroom and past her stinky brother John's room was pretty fun. Especially when you guys threw things at him and his friends while they played video games and watched movies.

But you preferred watching her dad bake it always smelled and tasted really good.

You didn't even care that it came out of a box.

You never knew your father. Your mother was never home, and when she was she had icky alcohol in her hands all the time. She never let you actually taste it, but she told you it was like medicine once, so yeah. Icky.  
  
\--

One time when you were 10, you walked home with Jane and she told you that she had started baking, and that it was really fun.

She had you bake a cake with her, with her Dad watching quietly behind you both, making sure you didn't make  _too_  much of a mess. You probably messed up more than you should've. He might have made you a little nervous. 

The cake didn't rise very well, Jane's Dad said that it was probably because you didn't mix it enough. It still tasted good, but Janey was really upset. You pointed out that at least you didn't have to level it out this way. She was happier after that, and you heard her dad chuckle softly in the background. He said that he was proud of you both. You'd never been happier in your life.

Your mom never said things like that.

\--

When you were 13, you finally got up the courage to taste something from your mom's alcohol stash. You snuck in there when she was out and just poured a little bit into a glass. She never noticed.

Then again, she didn't really notice very much in the first place.

\--

At 15 you realized you had a problem.

While Jane spent most of her time baking, and your newest friend Dirk (also one of John's friends) spent his time in the garage tinkering with mechanics, you spent your time drinking and sneaking into bars.

Your mom never caught you.

Sometimes you would go over to Jane's house. She was always willing to let you in. Her dad always stood back while Jane hugged you, quietly observing. It killed you. He never said anything to you anymore.

_I'm proud of you_

You sometimes thought of when he said that to you when you were younger.

You wanted to hear it again.

\--

You were 17 when you got into a fight with your mom. Again.

You ran off and got completely plastered.

You didn't want to go home.

So you went to the only place you knew would accept you.

Jane's house was more like home anyways. At least her dad never questioned you when you knocked on the door at 1am.

But he never helped you either.

\--

"Jane, Roxy is camped on the couch again."

You were pretty sure that was John's voice. You didn't feel like moving though. Your head was too busy pounding and you were sure that if you opened your eyes the light would probably make it worse.

"I want to help her John, but I don't know what to do!"

Jane sounded sick of you.

If she was sick of you, then her dad must have been sick of you a long time ago.

"I need to go John, make sure she drinks water when she wakes up."

You pretend it doesn't hurt you at all when she slams the door.

And you don't mean because of your headache.

\--

You're nearly 20 and you haven't spoken to your mother in almost a week.

Jane went to college weeks ago, but for some reason, her dad still let you in the house.

You start to wonder if maybe he does care for you after all.

You smile gently at him.

He turns away.

\--

You've been sober for a month when Jane returns from her classes. You're with her dad and John when she arrives.

John runs up to her and gives her a huge hug.

_Huh._

When did they start to treat each other like that?

You can't remember.

\--

23 is the golden age for partying.

But you'd rather not do that any more.

You're much better now. John and Jane both had been helping you cut back. Just the occasional cocktail was enough for you. You patched up your friendship with Jane after she walked out on you. John literally made you two apologize and shake hands until you started to laugh.

Jane is running her own baking business now.

Her dad is getting older. You notice for the first time that his hair has taken on a greyer tone.

John keeps smiling at you when you visit Jane. You also notice that he kind of looks like how his dad looked back when you were little.

\--

You weren't sure what happened, but somewhere along the way, John had matured. No longer was he the dorky kid that you remembered him being.

He took you out to dinner. Reservations. You wore your best scarf to the date. Long and pink.

He pulled out your chair for you as you sat down and smiled.

You don't remember his jokes being as funny as they are now.

He is a real gentleman. He smiles at you and talks to you freely, listens to your opinions, never trying to force his own on you and always making sure to consider your feelings before speaking. 

You think that maybe this is what being loved feels like.  
  
\--

You're at John's house. You've been dating for a year and a half now, and its your birthday today. You're turning 26.

It's weird to think that 10 years ago you were fighting with your mom and sleeping on the couch in his living room.

You don't think you can remember your 16th birthday.

Jane is here too, and her dad. Your mom is out of town, but she'd called you that morning to say Happy Birthday.

At least she cared enough to remember. You could accept that.

When John said it was time for cake, Jane hurried out only to return with a large, frosted cake. 

No doubt that she'd probably made it herself.

It was gorgeous. Decorated with careful hands. On top it read "Happy Birthday Roxy!" in your favourite shade of pinkish purple. It matched your scarf that you were wearing.

John offered to cut if for you. You couldn't refuse his gentlemanly ways.

He cut off a huuuuge slice and handed it to you. You noticed that it seemed like everyone was watching you as you started to take a bite off your fork.

You took the bite, and went for more. Your fork hit something hard in the cake. You dig it out and stop. It takes a moment for the shock to pass before you realize what it is. It was a ring.   
  
John then kneeled down and asked for your hand in marriage.

You accepted.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw his dad with a contented smile on his face.

You'd never been happier.

\--

Your wedding was wonderful.

It wasn't huge, but it was memorable.

Jane made the most amazing cake you'd ever seen, even better than your birthday cake that hid the ring.

You didn't have a father to walk you down the aisle, but it didn't matter. Dirk decided to do it for you.

As you stood at the front you could see everyone who had attended

Your mother and your cousin Rose was in the front aisle.

Dave was John's best man.

You saw John and Jane's dad on the end.

You had never been happier to say "I do" and kiss John. He looked at you with gentle blue eyes and smiled at you.

_I'm the luckiest person alive._

It was funny to you because you realized that was exactly how you felt.

But maybe that was just what love was like. 

 

 

After the wedding everyone came up to speak to you.

They gave you their congratulations.

Jane hugged you both.

Your mother gave you a handshake as recognition.

But the moment that made you truly appreciate being able to remember everything

was when your new father-in-law came up to you and said

_"I've never been more proud of both of you than I am in this moment."_

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna add in here that my tumblr is cronusnyeh if you wanted to check that out ! (It's an entirely homestuck blog)


End file.
